seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wikia Seeker's Notes Players
Below is an editable list for all wikia users to add their game information to if they wish to. Please feel free to add your game information to the table below by using the edit button at the top of the page. This is a completely optional way for people to add their information such as game name and friend code to the wikia, and you do not have to add your information if you do not want to. If, at a later stage, you wish to edit or completely remove your information from this list, just press the edit button and change the entry. You MAY NOT edit other players information, just your own. If you believe someone has added you to this list or edited your information without your permission, please contact an . Adding Game Information to the List of Users You do not need to be a registered member of the wikia to add your game information to the list below. Simply press the edit button in the top right hand corner of this page and add your game details, you will not be asked to log-in/register. You can add all your game information and just leave the the Wikia user name column blank if you do not want to create an account. (You can of course add a name there if you want, even if you never plan on registering). Your edit will be recorded as by 'a wikia contributor' but you can sign off using your name to let people know who you are (in the edit summary box). For registered users: '''You can choose to add a link to either your profile page or message wall in the 'Wikia User Name' column or not, it is not compulsory. To add the link to your user profile page, just type your user name in the 'Wikia User Name' column and then highlight the Text. Then press the link icon on the top of the page (looks like a chain link symbol, next to the Bold and Italic buttons in menu above page when you are editing). A pop up box will appear where you can type in the link. Copy the following into the 'Create or edit a link' box: User:dzfx8 and then change 'yourusername' to your actual user name. People pressing the link will be brought to the 'About me' part of your profile and can press on the 'Message Wall' link at the top of the page to go to your Message Wall and leave you a message. If you want the link to go directly to your Message Wall, then use the following instead: Message_Wall:yourusername List of Current Wikia players ''Note''''': all columns are optional. You can add as much or as little information about you/your game as you want to. If you want to add a Friend Code to the table, you can add it in the 'Looking for New Friends' column. For a (voluntary) list of Wikia player's Gifting and Visiting preferences, see this separate page. Related *SN Home *List of Wikia Seeker's Notes Players Gifting and Visiting Preferences *List of Wikia Seeker's Notes Players Gifting Options * *Friends *Adding Friends Category:Community Category:Friends Category:Adding Friends Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes